The two wolves
by AbZy.Bb3
Summary: Poppy moves to a new tribe and thinks she is in love with Embry but what will happen when Paul imprints on her who will she choose embry or paul bad summary jus readf coz it is my first


Bellas pov

I sat at the back of the class, feet up on the table, earphones in my ears, music blasting hitting my ear drums fiercely like they were drums on their own getting played at a concert. The teacher, Miss Carr never said anything about this as she knew I was never going to change, I would never turn the music off and she couldn't make me. I looked at my sketches I had drawn in the earlier lessons the girl under the umbrella and the lonely dog, I smiled to myself looking at the empty space around me every one kept a good distance any knowing I was trouble. I looked down at my pictures again looking for ways to improve them that was when I heard the teacher say we had two new students they were probably geeks or ponces all stuck up and everything there names were Emmett and Edward ok I guess they were stuck up but. _Newbie's fresh meat_!!! I thought to myself I was sitting in the middle of a three person desk and the only seats available were the two next to my side the seat next to me pulled out "go sit somewhere else you little nerd or I will beat you up and do it whilst laughing and that is not a threat it is a promise" I said in a not bothered voice a booming laugh came from far above me I dared to look up I shouldn't be afraid of a laugh, should I? I should I defiantly should the belonged to a giant of a guy a towering 6ft at least a very strong build and had dark curly hair and big pale blue eyes. I still put on a brave face "yeah your still not sitting there" I said he moved to my other side were his brother was already sitting looking at my drawings "these are really good these" he whispered to me I snatched them from him putting them in my pocket of my big bag "you don't need to whisper you know you can just talk normally at the back cant you miss Carr" I said in a normal speaking voice she glared at me for a second her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose "yes Bella it is true but I know if you are talking in my class you are not paying attention and that means you are not learning and I pray to god almighty that at least in one lesson you will get something into that tiny brain of yours and I am not wasting my time being a teacher for nothing "she said clutching her hands together in hope "keep on dreaming miss Carr because I can tell you this that is not gunna happen" I said giving her a fake reassuring smile I turned to see the curly haired boy sitting down next to me "hey that is not fair I was distracted" he laughed again a booming loud laugh Miss Carr stopped writing on the board he shut up and she started writing again he whispered a laugh "So are you Edward or Emmett" I asked him "Emmett, nice to meet you" said giving me a childish but mischievous grin I couldn't help but grin back "And that is my dorky brother Edward" he moaned pointing at Edward I turned to see his brother sitting like a god with his arms crossed and leaning at the very bottom of his chair he had Emerald green eyes silky Bronze hair that was styled in a bed head look his face looked like an angel had carved it out of a cloud of heaven. "Hi" was all I could say to him he looked at me and smiled showing his straight and gleaming white teeth. "Hi I'm Edward what's your name?" he asked sticking his hand out for me to shake it "I'm Bella and if you call me Isabella you won't be able to talk for a long while because you will have two fat lips" I shook his hand even though the expression on his face was Priceless when our hands touched I felt something run through my body like an electric current running through my veins butterflies filled my stomach I bit down on my lip as I reluctantly let go of his hand I looked back to the front of the class "Oohh that teacher is in trouble now" Emmett murmured just before I put my earphone back in which had dropped out of my ear just before Emmett had pulled the seat out "Why?" I asked him.

"Because she has just got the square root of pi wrong" he said as Edward lifted his hand lazily Miss Carr looked to the back "Yes Edward?" "Miss Carr you have put the square root of pi as 1.772004515 when it is really 1.772004514 so as straight forward as I am going to put it you are wrong" He said raising his eyebrows in disappointment. Ohhhhhhhhhh I so love him he has just proved the teacher wrong "Edward I have been a teacher for five or so years and you are the student and to show you teachers are here for a reason I will prove you wrong" she got on the digital calculator on the smart board and done the square root of pi and the answer was "1.772004514 oh ok I guess you were right" she said looking down the bell rang "My work is done" he said whilst everyone else was shuffling around the class getting ready to leave we walked out of the class when Alice was waiting there "Hi!!" she said jumping in front of Emmett's face "Whoa down there Sheila" he said putting a firm grasp on her shoulder she did calm down even though she still had a big smile on her face "Hi I'm Alice what is your name? Where do you come from? What class do you have next? Do you like my friend Bella? She is pretty isn't she even though she has got to wear better clothes than this you know she has a great figure she just doesn't know how to flaunt you know show the whole package to guys you know what I mean" she prattled on I went Scarlett and walked to my locker there was a new girl putting stuff in the empty locker next to me she had russet coloured skin and a graduated bob which was as black as a midnight sky she reminded me of some of the girls from the Quileute tribe "Hey are you from the Quileute tribe down on la push" "no I came from a tribe in Washington my name is Poppy, Poppy Atari" she whispered.

Poppy pov 1 week earlier

I looked into the little mirror I had balanced in the back of the moving van. I had to do something with my rat tails for hair it was way too long for its own good it trailed down my hips to the upper part of my thigh. I moaned slightly when my mom had told me we were moving I hoped it would be somewhere a bit sunnier than this grim hell hole. But instead I was coming to the USA's most sunless place. Yippee what a good place to move to, apparently moms Book Company had wanted to move her there so she could write a book about her roots and get in touch with her childhood but I will tell you something it is a load of rubbish complete and utter rubbish. I was going to forks high school the grimmest place there has ever been they would probably be a load of Goths with weather like that who knows what kind of trauma it could cause. I had packed all my stuff up and my twin friends weren't happy about the move either. Sky and Summer sat down in utter shock the mouths wide open their eyes like saucers "but she just can't do that she can't just take you away from us like that" They both said tears rolling down their cheeks "okay if there are any cute guys you just call us and we will be right down there to see if you are telling the truth" they said jokingly after our goodbyes I climbed into the back of the van. It would only take a two hour journey down there and then we would be in La Push reservation. Oh how I was looking forwards to it. Not. The only thing I was looking forward to was the beautiful beaches everybody who had been there always went on about and the best thing was that the house was right near the beach. We got there and my older sister, Georgina, pulled up alongside us it had been awhile since we last seen her because her college was in Hawaii, she was majoring in hair and social studies she was planning on opening her own beauty parlour and hair salon I would have to get her to cut my hair before she was off to Hawaii again. I jumped out the side of the van and skipped to my mom's side she looked pleased with the house and she had reason to be it was a big white house with blue shutters on the windows it looked like something out of a film I skipped to the door in front of mom and opened it slightly Running inside I explored the complete house "I'm having the loft bedroom" I shouted down to my mom "honey that room was already for you" she laughed. I smiled imagining what it would look like when I was done with it I heard people come into the house oh yeah we have just got here and there is already a home warming party. My bags had already been brought up before we got here so I rummaged through to find my little white summer dress where I had packed it with my gold jewellery and brown gladiator sandals. I put them on and put my hair in a platted bun it wasn't too tight but it wasn't going to fall out either I lightly went down the stairs to see the house filled with a load of tall totally ripped guys standing in my living room they were all around 19 18 too old for my liking there was this one guy he stood out for some reason he looked the same as all the others but there was just something about him like the atmosphere around him lit up the whole room he made me smile without even meaning to. I went over to my mom who was hugging this man in a wheel chair "Hello dear this is Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley and Quil Atrera Sr." She introduced me to the four men the first was the man in the wheel chair the second was a tall man with a good structure the third was a young man who looked like all the other guys but just a bit older and the fourth was a brittle old man with long grey hair that shined like the moon.

I gave them all hugs and they were surprised by my open welcoming everybody looked like my friends from back home just a little bit taller I knew I was going to fit in here. I sat down on the edge of the window sill in the kitchen when the boy who made me smile walked over to me with two of his other friends "Hi my name is Embry, Embry Call and these are my two friends Jacob Black and Quil Atrera" I waved to them all when their names were said "Well I'm Poppy, Poppy Atari I think you will remember my second name since in sounds just like Quil's" I smiled at them. "So are you Cammie's daughter?" Quil asked "Cammie" I said confused "yeah that's what my mom just called her" "Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yeah her name is Camomile you know as in the tea just call her Cam that what most people do." I answered cheerfully.

"Jake come on we need to get going home it's getting late and I can't drive myself home" Billy shouted over to his son "Okay dad I'll be right there see you guys later" he said just about to go running off "Hey give me a hug goodbye first" I said my arms open for a hug they looked at me surprised he gave me a quick hug and ran off to his dad. "Will I get a hug when I go?" Quil said like he was offended "Of course and if you are lucky you may get a kiss on the cheek!" I said like you do when there are little kids around. His eyes brightened and he looked like a kid in a candy store all excited. "But if you are bad you won't get a hug at all" he looked like he was about to cry and Embry chuckled. "That's it Embry you are not getting a hug" he stopped laughing and looked like he was hurt "But...but...that's not fair" He stammered. "Only joking of course you will both get a hug and a kiss on the cheek since I was so mean to both of you" they both looked happy after that. We just stood there and talked for hours until the whole Place was nearly emptied when Quil's mom told him that they needed to go. "I've got to go now can I have my hug now" he said practically jumping up and down on the spot. "Yes and here is your kiss on the cheek" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He went over to his mom then like a shy little toddler. Embry and I Laughed quietly as he was drove off by his mom in the car. "Embry I'm going now honey you coming or are you staying a bit longer?" she asked him. "Well I guess since you're the last one to go I'll stay behind and help clear up" he said looking at me to see if it was okay I nodded my head in agreement. "Thanks love"" my own mom said to him. "Okay bye then see you tomorrow at the barbeque" she said just about to leave "Wait! Let me give you a hug first!" I said realising I never gave her a hug when I first saw her that's when I saw the seat I had used to get to the window sill was at the other side of the room now "Oh god Embry could you help me down couldn't you I'm a tad too small." I laughed he grabbed my waist and lifted off the window sill and to the floor "Thanks" I said when he let go. I ran over and gave her a hug "Well thank you" she said giving a calm little laugh I skipped to the stairs "I'm just going to put some PJ's on these shoes are going to give me blisters in a bit" I moaned I ran upstairs to put a ribbed vest with my comfiest jogging bottoms which had little rubber ducks on them. I ran down the stairs to find Embry with my mom's favourite rubber gloves on; they were pink and had a bracelet print on the wrist. He was washing the trays that people had put food on when they came around. I went over to him and picked up the tea towel to start drying the dishes "So what was your mom talking about when she said barbeque?" I asked since I had just remembered his mom stammer for her words. "Oh yeah it is this dance slash barbeque thing you're supposed to be coming so you can meet other people you know from the high school." He said uninterested. I noticed there was still a bit of water in one of the jugs he had just gave me to dry so I used the opportunity to break the silence by flicking the water in his face he stood there shocked by my actions. His hands were still in the water and he was washing another jug now he must have had some kind of plan because he put the jug full of water down on the side next to us, I picked it up slowly and when he wasn't looking I poured the soapy water all over his top he looked at me his eyes wide his mouth open then he stood up straight and turned to me "Come give your nice friend Embry a hug" he said picking me up from behind, I tried to run away, but he already had me in his arms. I could feel the moisture from his clothes being absorbed into my own wetting all my back. I kicked my legs in the air as I was already off the ground because of the height of him he set me down hands still around my waist "Will you ever do that again?" he asked me right in the ear, I shook my head. I couldn't help but laugh, "Good now come on we have to finish doing these dishes" he said setting me down in the place next to him, I dried the dishes thinking about the barbeque slash dance thing and if it was a dance that meant that he had to go with a girl to dance with, "Embry you said that the barbeque was a slash dance thing right?" He nodded his head to my question. "Well a dance means you have got to go with someone you know to dance with, so who are you going with?" I asked looking down at the dishes not wanting to see his expression to my question. "No one...yet" he murmured the last part. "What does yet mean?" I asked finally looking up to see him gazing at me. "Well... do you want to go with me?" He asked quietly "Yeah I'll go with you" I said looking down to cover up my excitement; we washed the dishes in silence after that. When the dishes were done Embry thought it was best he left because it was one in the morning and he didn't want his mom to start worrying. "Okay here is your hug and your kiss" I gave him a long hug "Thanks for helping me tonight it was really nice of you" I said and I gave him a long kiss on the cheek and pulled back slowly and I smiled at him, he looked down and smiled then he ran off into the night. I skipped to bed and fell asleep on the air mattress it would take too long to set my big double bed up I fell asleep feeling like I was on top of the world drifting into a deep slumber thinking about Embry.

I woke up to the bright sun shining through my skylight I unpacked everything quickly picking my purple summer dress my mom had gotten me f as I did for my surprise birthday party last year. I wore the same gold jewellery as I did the night before with a pair of little wedges Georgina was going to cut my hair today and she was going to do it before the barbeque I rushed down the two sets of stairs to see all of the furniture was unpacked and out I went into the kitchen where my mom was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand Georgie was sitting on the window sill like I was last night her hair styling bag on the table. "Georgie will you cut my hair for me" I asked so rushed my mom hardly caught the sentence. "Yeah, When?" She asked "Now!" I answered grabbing the bag in one hand and her hand in the other. I dragged her upstairs to the bathroom and we stopped in front of the mirror that covered the entire wall. "Okay so how do you want your hair to be cut?" she asked pulling it out of the plaited bun "I want it short, that is it, you can go wild with the rest style colour whatever I just want it. Short." I said slowly to her so she would understand, she nodded her head slightly "Okay close your eyes I want it to be a surprise." She said with one of her best smiles, I closed my eyes and felt as she cut my hair shorter and shorter I could feel less and less weight I was so tempted to look just to take one peak but I knew that if I looked and it was only half done and I didn't like it I would end up walking around the place with odd hair. I could hear the scissors right next to my ear now. Why were they that close to me and exactly how short was she cutting my hair? "Georgie how short are you cutting my hair?" I asked panic leaking into my voice. "Don't worry doll you will look gorgeous when I am done with you!" she said turning the hair dryer on. She stayed there blow drying my hair for another half an hour, when she was done she pulled back and said quietly to herself "good job" "You can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes and the bright light of the sun in my eyes caused me to see dots I blinked a couple of times trying to get used to it and when I did I saw my hair and thought _That girl is a genius_ she had cut my hair into a graduated bob and it looked amazing it looked silkier easier to manage and I knew with this haircut I could have it in more than one style which would make it look like I had had my hair cut again. I sat there in astonishment. I looked at her and said "Thank you" what she had done with the longer hair on the top of my head was dead nice she has cut in a side fringe and put all my hair to the front to blend in with the side fringe "I'm going to get ready now" I said skipping upstairs I pulled on the dress and kept make up to a minimum I put on the little wedges and went down the stairs to show my mom my new hair style and she was sitting on the couch talking to Quil's mom They both looked at me with awe in their eyes I smiled and went to the kitchen to get myself a drink. Even though it was only my second day of living here I was getting to like it more than I imagined. I took the glass of water into the living room and sat down next to my mom. "Your hair looks amazing Hun I am so glad you got it cut" she said stroking my hair I laughed and looked at Quil's mom to see what she thought she just said "Can she cut my hair?" We all laughed and started to make our way to the barbeque Georgie said she would make her own way down a little later. When we walked down I could see all beautiful lanterns hanging from posts which held up banners saying _**Summer Barbeque! **_There was the smell of freshly cooked burgers in the air mixed in with the scent of the sea and pine from the nearby woods. I sat down on a table with Sam Uley and a girl who seemed to be his fiancé because whenever people came up to her they always asked to see the ring. Although she was beautiful she had a scar like a claw mark down the right hand side of her face, I felt sorry knowing that she would have to be scarred physically for the rest of her life because of a bear attack, she wasn't offended when I had asked how it was caused although Sam did tense up next to her. Embry arrived in a blue and black checked button up top with the sleeves rolled up, he wore a pair of dark loose fitting jeans with them and white pumps. He came over to me with a shocked expression on his face "Where has all your hair gone?" he asked ruffling up my hair. "Stop it and it has been cut a new look for a new place" I said to him gazing up at his tall frame from my petite 5'2 view. "Oh well I liked it when you had long hair" he said looking down at me with a sad face on. "Well my hair is short now, so get used to it come and get some food with me" I said dragging him along to the food queue we stacked up our plates with meat and vegetables. We sat down and ate our food I started laughing uncontrollably because, Embry was about to have the last bite of his burger when Quil's little jack Russell jumped up and snagged it from his grasp that wasn't what made me laugh it was the fact that he tried to chase after the dog and was very unsuccessful.


End file.
